


No cold feet

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, the rings are there because they're in love, weddings on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: No cold feet because they're in skates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their love was whole, once


End file.
